


Don't You Ever Fear, You Are My Dear

by acindra



Series: Two Gays and a Baby [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get a real baby.





	Don't You Ever Fear, You Are My Dear

“Mr. Heere?” 

Michael looked up from the middle space he had been staring at to see a doctor looking at him. 

“You can come and see your baby, now.”

Michael turned to Jeremy, who was dozing in the waiting room chair. He shook him awake. “Jeremy- Jeremy it’s time!”

Jeremy startled in his chair, before jumping up excitedly.

Michael got up, too, and they followed the doctor to a room where a young girl was holding a small bundle.

She looked up as they entered the room and smiled tiredly. “She’s pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.”

Michael rushed over and she carefully handed him the bundle. He peered down into the face of their newborn child and tears started spilling out of his eyes. “She’s perfect.” He whispered, holding her close.

Jeremy came up beside him and stroked a finger along her cheek. “She’s so tiny.”

“She’s a newborn, of course she’s tiny.” The mother told him, laughing a little.

“Did you decide on a name?” The nurse asked.

“Stella. Stella Anne Heere.” Jeremy told her, still staring at the baby. “I want to hold her but I’m scared I’ll break her.” He admitted.

Michael smiled. “You’ll do fine, I know it.” He carefully handed her over.

Jeremy trembled a little as he held the infant in his arms. “She’s so tiny.” He repeated.

Michael produced his phone from his pocket and took a picture. “This one’s going on the front of the scrapbook.” He told the mother.

She smiled back. “I still can’t believe you guys have been together since high school.”

“You and me, both.”

-

“What if it’s too hot?” Michael asked, dabbing the nipple of the bottle on his arm.

“Well, is it too hot?” Jeremy asked.

“I don’t know! What if warm for me is too hot for her?”

“Give it here.” Jeremy tested the milk’s temperature as well. “It’s fine. I think you’re freaking out about nothing.”

“But Jeremy what if it burns her mouth! I don’t want to be a bad parent!”

“You’re not a bad parent.” Jeremy told him as he fed Stella.

“How do you know? We’ve only had her for today! What if I drop her or- or-”

“Michael. You won’t allow yourself to be a bad parent, I know it. If you’re this worried, you’ll be extra careful.”

“I guess...”

-

“Don’t you dare put that in with her.” Jeremy said, pointing at Michael.

Michael had the grace to look guilty as he pulled the stuffed dolphin out of the crib. “It’s just a toy…”

“The Parenting for Idiots book says stuffed animals are a suffocation risk. I don’t want our baby to die!”

Michael couldn’t help but grin. “Our baby!”

Jeremy failed to fight down his own smile. “Our baby.”

-

“Pink or purple?”

“Why not the green one?”

Jeremy grimaced.

“What? What’s wrong with the green one?”

“It’s just…”

“I swear if you say it’s not girly enough-”

“No! It doesn’t have a flap so it’ll be hard to change her.”

“Oh.”

“It’s just. Her arms are so tiny. I get scared when I change her clothes.” He admitted.

“It’s not like you’re going to break her arm or something.”

“What if I do!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to break her arm.”

-

Michael awoke to find Jeremy’s side of the bed empty and the faint sound of crying in the distance. He grabbed his glasses and groggily stumbled out to the nursery.

Jeremy was holding Stella, tears streaming down his face as she cried.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Michael asked, coming up and taking Stella from him.

“She’s just in so much distress! And I don’t know what to do about it! She’s not hungry- she doesn’t need to be changed or burped. She doesn’t have a fever. I don’t know what’s wrong and she so upset.”

Michael looked down to hide the small smile on his face- he felt all warm and giddy that he had such a caring and loving husband.

It had been years and he still got a thrill every time he thought of Jeremy as his husband. And now they had a little bundle of joy to love, too.

“Maybe she’s tired? My mom says I used to cry when I was tired.”

Jeremy made a frustrated noise.

“Anyways, did you turn off the monitor?”

“I didn’t want her to wake you up.”

“But it was my turn?”

“You just looked so peaceful when you were sleeping…”

“That’s sweet of you.” Michael kissed Jeremy on the cheek. “Why don’t you go wash your face and go back to bed?”

“No, I’ll stay with you until she stops crying.”

-

“Jeremy! Come look!” Michael called from the nursery.

Jeremy ran over, irrationally worried something might have happened in the two minutes he had been away to warm up Stella’s bottle. “What? What is it?” he asked, skidding to a halt in the doorway.

“ _She’s holding my finger_.” Michael told him.

Jeremy deflated in relief and came to look.

Stella was, indeed, gripping Michael’s finger in her tiny hand. 

“She’s so strong!”

“And smart.”

Jeremy stroked her cheek and she opened her mouth and wiggled a little. “I love her so much.” He whispered.

“I love you both.” Michael said, wrapping his free arm around Jeremy.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Sorry it's a little short! I know nothing about real babies.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
